Across The Stars Love Theme
by Zuzzeroo
Summary: Derek and Casey are watching Star Wars, not to Star Wars-y so relax, when they finally realize who they would die for. DASEY! ONE SHOT! Please R&R!


**Across The Stars Love Theme**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Dang!!**

**Summary: Derek and Casey is watching Star Wars. Casey decides right then and there who she would die for. And that person would die for her too. DASEY!! This isn't super Star Warsy, i just needed part of the story line. Please Read and Review.**

**This is dedicated to my fave reviewer Rebellious Princess Shari.**

**Listen to Across The Stars (Love Theme from Star Wars, Episode II ) **

* * *

Casey had been lounging on her bed after lunch. She was thinking of taking a nap. Just before she driffed off she heard soft music seep through the wall seperating Derek's room from Casey's.

She had heard it before but wasn't sure were. The music was both relaxing and romantic, and she found herself being lulled away from her bed and out her door to Derek's bedroom.

Creeping out of her room she opened Derek's door a crack to see he was watching a DVD. He had recently got a TV for his room; working at Smelly Nelly's and the sports shop down the street had made him rich enough to but an ipod video, car and this TV.

The movie he was watching was, well…she didn't know which one it was. But all she saw was 2 people rolling around in the grass down a hill, and then laughing. Did you see where the girls' leg ended up?? Was this one of Derek's R rated movies??

Derek seemed to notice Casey lounging in his bedroom door and motioned for her to come in and paused the movie.

"What can I do for you dearest step-sister of mine??" Casey came and sat beside him on his bed.

"What movie are you watching??" He tossed the case at her and she read the top. Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones. (This won't all be Star Wars don't worry.)

"I thought this was all light sabers and weird talking robots. This is kinda romantic." She smiled as she stared at the happy couple on the screen and leaned back so that she was up against the headboard and there shoulders and legs were touching.

She didn't notice Derek swallow hard before making his way over to the other side of the bed. Casey gave him a funny look. Maybe he felt her jump when there shoulders touched?? Did he feel the spark that went through her body when there legs were touching?? Mean while, Derek was hoping she didn't feel the shock that went through him too.

"What are there names??" Casey asked, placing the case down on the bed. Derek took a large breath and looked at the screen. They looked so carefree. He wondered if he would ever be able to do that to a girl, roll down a grassy hill with her, laughing and cuddling under the afternoon sun.

"Anakin and Padme'." He answered. His voice thick. Casey looked at them again. They were happy and in love.

"Did they have a happy ending??" She asked. Knowing the answer would be yes they did. They looked so perfect together.

"No. Anakin choked her right before she was about to give birth to their twins and left her. She died after she gave birth because she couldn't live without him."

Casey shrugged and starred at the happy couple. How could someone do that if they loved the person truly?? Well, her Dad did leave because he was cheating on her Mom right before she gave birth to Lizzie. She was in a weird state after. Glaring at every woman who walked by, because she had no idea who he cheated on her with.

Okay, so she didn't die. There love wasn't strong enough. They loved each other, but not enough to just die. Casey sighed. She knew her Mom would die if George died. They had a really strong connection. She hoped she wouldn't have to go through all the pain her Mom went through with her first marriage. One thing Casey wasn't good at dealing with was heartache.

Feeling a drop on her hand she realized she was crying. She sniffed and reached her hand up to dry her eyes but they just poured out more tears.

Derek, who had read the back of the DVD case about 4 times, was trying to be patient and wait for Casey to leave so he could finish watching his movie. Hearing a sniffle he looked over at Casey to see she was crying. Lying the case on his bed, he moved to sit closer to her. They had become good friends over the years so he didn't really mind all the comforting.

He pulled her in a hug and let her rest her head on his chest, crying her eyes out. Derek stroked her hair, first more like petting, but then letting his hands get tangled in it. Casey let her hands wander his back, but then gripped his shirt in her fists and slowly stopped crying.

"You wanna tell me why you're crying Case??" Derek asked as he lied his chin on the top of her head. Casey nodded a little, causing his head to bob up and down.

"This is so close to being like my Mom's first marriage. He cheated and left her and she was in a state after. She didn't die of course but I know she would die if George died. They have such a strong connection." Derek bent down and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he felt her relax and lean against his chest.

"Have you found that special person you would die for Case??" Casey just smiled and hugged him. "I think so."

Derek stiffened, praying it wasn't Max or Sam or any other guy. "Um…who??" Casey sat up and looked at him. He reached up a hand and brushed some hair out of her eyes, kissing her cheeks where her tear stains and makeup were.

"The one who I shouldn't love. But I do anyway, with all my heart." Derek looked down, avoiding her gaze because he was scared of what she might say. She pushed his head up and slowly brought his lips to hers. The sweet music was playing in both there ears as there lips dance against each others.

Finally pulling back, Casey leaned closer to Derek's ear and whispered, "You." Placing a gentle kiss on his earlobe she back up and looked into his eyes. Derek pecked her quickly and whispered, "It's always been you."

LwD

They left the house shortly after their confessions. Ignoring there parents comments as they walked out the door hand in hand. Edwin and Lizzie high five'd and started writing stuff down in that black binder of theirs and Marti just went 'Ooooh!!'

Derek was 19 and Casey was 18. (He failed grade one remember??) They were old enough to move out but both declined the request. They didn't want to live alone, they wanted to live with someone.

They glanced at apartments a little ways out of town. They grabbed a bite to eat at Bosten Pizza before Derek decided to take Casey somewhere special.

He drove to the closest nature park and they both walked over to a big grassy hill surrounded by trees for privacy. Slowly they lowered themselves to the ground, with Casey on top of Derek.

Taking one last look around to make sure no one was around, Derek and Casey rolled down the hill. Over and Over again. They watched the sunset from different points of the hill. They were finally both happy. Derek found the one girl who would be his Padme'. He knew they would have a happy ending. He just wished Anakin and Padme' would have too.

* * *

**That was pretty unique. I am a BIG Star Wars nerd so I just had to add that in. Plus it made the story line come together nicely. Please review. 8)**

**Luv**

**Zuz**


End file.
